


The Number of Dates

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You’re dating Steve Rogers.  You want to take it slow but after a while the fact he has no problem with that starts to worry you.





	The Number of Dates

_Three._  That’s the number of dates it took before Steve Rogers first kissed you.  Proper dates too.  Not just being invited to hang out with his friends or to Netflix and Chill.  

The first date was dinner at a small, cute restaurant.  Casual enough to feel comfortable.  Nice enough to feel special.  After, you’d gone for a walk through Central Park and just talked for hours.  You talked about where you both grew up.  Your bests friends when you were kids.  What your parents did.  Your favourite foods.  What you wanted in the future.  It was small stuff and big stuff and some of it was really scary.  You weren’t scared though.  Not with him.

The second was going to be a trip to Coney Island, but he changed it at the last minute and went to the Natural History Museum instead.  You had held hands as you walked through the exhibit on the Pacific Islands.  In the halls of dinosaurs you asked him if he recognized anyone.  He laughed sarcastically and put his arm around your waist.

The third was dinner again.  This time at a Jazz Club.  He’d worn a suit and seeing him in it had almost made you ditch the whole ‘waiting’ thing and take him out the back and fuck him hard against the wall.   You didn’t though.  Instead you’d had dinner while he looked around nervously and couldn’t quite find the words he was trying to say.

You’d asked him if he wanted to dance and he’d accepted.  It had started awkward.  You weren’t a dancer, and nor did it seem was he.  It wasn’t long though before he was spinning you around the floor like he’d had professional lessons.

That night he’d walked you to the door like he always did and he’d asked.  He didn’t just lean and kiss you.  He’d held your hand and looked down at you and said, “I’d really like to kiss you now.”   So you did.  It was lingering and sweet.  His lips caressed yours, but he didn’t use his tongue.   You could feel that spark that often led to men shoving their tongues down your throat and push their hands up your skirt.  Not Steve though.  He held one hand in the middle of your back and the other went to your jaw.  When he pulled back your head felt foggy and your body felt warm.  Then he’d said goodnight and you went inside alone.

_Seven._  That’s the number of dates before he had come inside.  Well that wasn’t technically correct.  He’d asked if he could cook for you.  He’d come to your place because he lived with the Avengers and he didn’t want them interfering on the date.  You felt safe with Steve so you’d accepted.

Turned out he was a decent cook.  Not brilliant.  Just decent.  He made as simple spaghetti marinara, but he’d made it from scratch.  It wasn’t the best you’d ever had, but it was good.  More than how it tasted you enjoyed being in the kitchen with him and helping him cut vegetables and strain pasta.  It felt domestic and natural.  You could imagine living with him and sharing the chores.

After dinner you’d sat on the couch and made out.  It was the first time you’d felt the touch of his tongue against yours.  His hands never strayed.  One stayed on your waist and the other clenched and released in your hair.  You slid yours up and down his back.  For the first time feeling defined muscles under your palm.  The way they flexed as he moved against you.  Each time they tightened under you, you’d whimper a little into his mouth.

_Nine._  That was was the number of dates it took before his hands started to stray.  You were on your couch.  His hand had slid up under your shirt and cupped your breast.  You’d pushed it away and that was it.  He didn’t try again that night.

_Thirteen._  That was the number of dates before you hadn’t stopped him. You’d let him squeeze them and pinch your nipples.  You’d let him lie you back on the couch and roll his hips against yours.  You’re not sure but if he had tried to have sex with you that night you, you might have said yes.  You want to believe that you would have stuck by your convictions.  That you would wait until you were sure he was the one.  Only you had started to think he probably was.  He was so good and sweet.  He had this funny, sassy side that you hadn’t expected at all.  Mostly though, the way he felt against you.  His weight, and the press of his cock.  The way his lips fitted against yours.  The way your nipples hardened as he played with them.  It made you wet and needy.

_Seventeen._  That was the number of dates before he told you he loved you.  It had happened in such a natural way.  He’d taken you out to Coney Island.  Even though you had fun he seemed a little melancholy.  You’d challenged him to one of those games where you had to shoot a target with water and the one who was the most accurate for longest won the prize.

You’d won, but you were sure he’d let you.  So you oversold it.  Taunting him.  Being smug.  Doing a victory dance.  He pulled you into his arms and kissed you hard.  When he pulled back he just said it.  “I love you.”  Just like that.  You cupped his jaw and looked up into those soft blue eye of his.   “I love you too.”  And you did.  This was it.  He was the one.

_Twenty-three._  That’s how many dates before you started to think that there was something wrong with you.  That maybe he didn’t want to have sex with you.  No one from your past had ever gone this many dates, well at all.  But definitely not that many without trying to get into your pants.  Why hadn’t Steve tried to have sex with you?

_Twenty-six._  That’s how many dates it was before you confront him.

You’re making out.  Your hands under each other’s shirt.  Your skin tingles and a shiver runs through you each place his finger tips touch.  You have yours on his chest and you runs your nails down his abs.  He pulls away and sits up tucking his shirt back in.  For a second you just lay there blinking up at him.

“I should go.”  He says.  He’s slightly breathless.  You sit up and pull your knees up to your chest.

You frown and look at your hands.  “Steve,”  You say, unable to look him in the eye.  “Why don’t you want to have sex with me?”

Steve startles and blinks down at you.  “I do want to.”

You look up at him, brow furrowed.  “Then why do you always leave when we start getting all hot and heavy you say you’ve got to go?”

He laughs and shakes his head.   “I thought you must have wanted to wait until marriage.”

“Why would you think that?”  You ask, obviously perplexed.

Steve shrugs.  “Most women I’ve dated since I came outta the ice just … well…”  He shakes his head.  “The make it very clear when they’re ready.  Which is often within the first few dates.  You’ve been the opposite.  So I just assumed that’s what you must want.  I’m sorry.  I do.  I really want to.”

“Guys are usually always like that with me too.”  You laugh.  “Shit.  Sorry, Steve.”

He takes your hand in his and runs his other hand over the back of his head.  “I guess this is one of those reasons everyone tells you to communicate in relationships.”

You feel stupid and you play with his fingers.  “I guess so.  I should have said. I should have told you why I was taking so long.”

Steve tilts your face up to his.  “So tell me now.”

You take a deep breath.  He’s been here this long, you feel safe with him.  It’s now or never.  “I’m a virgin.  I just needed to be sure.”

Steve just nods.  You had expected him to flinch or something.  He just nods like that was no big deal.  “That’s okay.  I like to be sure too.”

“Are you one too?”  You ask, wondering if that meant he’d be waiting for the right person too.

Steve shakes his head.  “No.  I just don’t like rushing.  I like a deeper connection.”  He brings your fingers to his lips.  “I feel it with you.”

“I feel it too.  I want you to be the one, Steve.”  You say.

He leans into you and you kiss deeply.  You wrap your arms around his neck.  “Please fuck me, Steve.”

“Shall we go to the bedroom?”  Steve asks, pulling back from you.

You nod and get up, taking his hand and leading him towards your room. You start internally freaking out.  This was happening.  What if it hurt?  What if you hated it?  What if after he looked at you differently and didn’t want to see you anymore?

“There’s something you should know.”  Steve says, as you walk towards the bedroom.  You step through the door, your mind racing. He turns you to face him.  “I’m large.  Very, large.  The serum changed all of me.  The women I’ve been with in the past… they found it intimidating.  If this is your first time, I’m worried it will hurt.”

You look up at him and swallow hard.  That piece of information didn’t help at all.  Now your weren’t sure what to do.  You loved him.  You knew that.  He was the one.

“I’ll go slow.”  He assures you.  He leans in and kisses you and all your concerns go out the window.  You just want this.  Here.  Now.  With him.

He pulls your shirt up over your head and as he walks you back towards the bed, kissing you urgently.  You unbutton his shirt and he shucks it off throwing it with yours.  Your legs bang into your bed and he slides his hands up your back and unhooks your bra.  You slide it off and he stands back and looks at you.  You size him up too.  He is like a work of art.  Well science you suppose.  Large, defined muscles.  Smooth skin.  You reach out and run your fingers down his abdominals and marvel at the way they contract in reaction to your touch.

As you touch him he cups your breast and runs his thumb over your nipple.  It hardens and he runs his tongue over his bottom lip.  “You’re really beautiful.”  He breathes.

“So are you.”  You reply.

You start kissing again.  This time more frantically.  He guides you back on the bed and pulls your skirt off, and then your panties.  You feel shy, but the way he looks gives you butterflies.  It’s all lust and need.  His tan slacks are tented and he unfastens his belt and lowers them.  When he finally removes his boxers you see exactly what he means.

His cock is enormous.  It stands up hard against him.  He runs his palm up his length and when he does you see it reaches just past his belly button.  It’s also thick.  Like you don’t think your fingers would touch when wrapped around it thick.  You look at him alarmed.

“It’s okay.  I’ll go slow.  I’ll stop if you need me to.”  He says.  You nod and crawl back up the mattress.

He positions himself above you and you start to kiss.  Your hands roam but his seem to be on a mission.  His left hand slowly moves down your body.  He massages your breast again before stroking over your stomach and moving between your legs.  You gasp when he touches your pussy and he waits until you relax before his fingers slip between your folds.  

He keeps he eyes locked with yours as he strokes you.  He strokes broad, smearing your fluids over your labia.  Letting you get used to his fingers on your most intimate places. Gradually the brief touches on your clit become more regularly and soon he’s focusing just on that.  Circling over it and rubbing his finger back and forth.  You moan and start to take short sharp breaths through your teeth in attempt to keep control.

“You like that, sweetheart?”  He asks.

You whimper and nod your head.

“Then don’t hold back.  Let it happen.”  He whispers.

You relax and give yourself to the feeling.  Your cunt tingles and that tingling spreads out through you.  You feel soft around the edges and you head starts feeling fuzzy.  You start to pant and Steve starts kissing your throat.  He sucks on the patch of skin just below your jaw.  You close your eyes and throw your head back.  You’ve gotten yourself off before, but this is new.  Steve doesn’t know your own body like you do, but his fingers are firm and large and he pays close attention to you.

You start to pant.  Warmth and pressure builds inside you and swirls in your stomach.  “Oh god, Steve.  Yes.  Please.”  You cry.

“That’s it, darlin’.”   He purrs.  “You gonna come for me?”

“Oh god, yes.”  You whimper.  He pinches your clit and you come.  I crashes through you making your legs tremble.  He brings his head back up and watches your face contort in pleasure.  A half smile on his lips.

He doesn’t give you a chance to come down.  You’re body is still trembling with the last waves of your orgasm when he pushes a finger inside of you.  You moan and arch up as he swirls it inside of you.  He gently adds a second.  There’s a slight burn at the stretch.  “Is that okay?”  He asks.

“Mm hmm.”  You hum, and he starts slowly fucking you with them.  Moving them in and out and stroking them over your internal walls.  As you relax and your fluids are drawn out of you, running down onto the bed, he twists his hand and spreads his fingers.

You moan loudly and buck your hips under him.

“You look so beautiful when you let yourself go.”  He hums.

You open your eyes and see him just gazing down on you.

“How does that feel?”  He asks.

You look into his blue eyes, looking down lovingly at you.  “So good.”  You moan.  His attention makes you feel more confident and you wrap your hand around his cock and start stroking it up and down his immense length.  He moans and grinds his hips in time with your strokes.

You feel the press of a third finger and he slowly adds it to the other.  The burn has returned.  You hiss and he slows down, gently coaxing you until you relax and it starts feeling good.  He repeats the process.  Moving his fingers in and out.  Stroking them inside you.  Stretching you.  This time he spends longer stroking his fingers inside you.  He pushes them in deep and seems to touch on different places.  He tilts his head to the side and watching you intently.  He hits your g-spot and you cry out suddenly.

Steve smirks.  “That’s what I was looking for.”

He works his fingers over that spot and you soon find yourself completely coming apart.  The sounds you make don’t even sound human, let alone sounds you’d normally make.  When you come it is the most intense orgasm you have ever had in your entire life.  You gush over his hand and he stretches his fingers one last time before taking his hand away.

Steve kisses you softly.  “How are you doing?”

“Holy shit.  Holy shit, Steve.”  You pant.  “I didn’t know… I’ve had orgasms before but … Holy shit.”

Steve smirks.  The look on his face is so smug you punch him in the arm.

“What I did then, I spread my fingers this far.”  He holds up his hand and shows you.  “Was that okay?”

“It was a little uncomfortable at first but once I adjusted it felt good.”  You pant.

“I shouldn’t be bigger than that.  You wanna try still?”

You nod and he sits up reaching for his pants. He pulls out his wallet and removes a condom.  He tears the packet open and sheathes himself, moving back between your legs.

He takes your hand and puts it on his dick, wrapping your fingers around his girth.  “Guide me in.  When I’m as deep as you can comfortably take me, then stop.  You’re in control.”

You do as instructed.  Guiding his thick cock into your cunt.  His preparation work has helped, but this is still a new and alien sensation.  He stretches you out, and it burns as he pushes in.  You whimper and he pauses, letting you adjust.  He starts to kiss your throat and play with your breasts.  You hum in pleasure and he starts pushing in again.  You hit the wall where pleasure becomes pain.  “There.”  You say.

Steve nods and brings his lips to yours as he starts to thrust.  He begins slow.  Just letting you get used to the feeling of him inside of you.  He does feel good. You feel full and pleasant.  The wait of his body on yours just adds a little more to your enjoyment.   As you start to hum and let out soft moans, he increases his pace.

Soon you both become lost in the moment.  Your movements become frantic.  You’re both kissing and groping at each other.  You dig your fingers into the muscles of Steve’s back.  He rolls you over and you ride him for a while, letting his cock in deeper than before.  His fingers return to your now swollen and aching clit.

You come for a third time. Your legs tremble and exhaustion sets in.  You collapse against his chest and he starts thrusting up into you, his hands stroking over you hair.  You rise and fall with the rapid breaths he takes as his own orgasm approaches.  

You flick your nails over his nipple and kiss his pec.  His hips jerk suddenly and he comes with a grunt.  You feel every pulse of his cock as he spills.  “Oh god, Steve.”  You moan.  Your fingers tightening on his biceps.

He tilts your face up to his and kisses you.  “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”  He asks, as he slips from within you.

“Good.  I’m so exhausted now.  But I feel good.”  You reply, nuzzling into his chest.  “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.  Thank you for sharing your first time with me.”  He says softly kissing the top of your head.

_Thirty-eight._  That’s the number of dates you go on before he asks you to move in with him.

_Six._  That’s the number of months before he proposes.

_Three._  Is the number of children you have.

There a many more important numbers in the life you share with Steve.  But it is Steve that is the only one for you.


End file.
